Lost memories
by halo11791
Summary: Waking up on a new world and with no memory, an earthen soldier named Hunter finds himself caught in the middle of a cornerian campaign to liberate venom held Macbeth. He's now in a fight for his life as he tries to get an important girl the venomans are trying to capture to safety. But the enemy they're running from isn't the venomans, but (sort of) worst. (Seeing major revisions)
1. Chapter 1

_A.N: There is none. Okay there it, and it's just to review, because it never hurts to improve. And yes, that was a terribly worded summary._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Quick escalation.**

_Pain_

That was all he felt as he regained consciousness. He opened lifts up his head, only to bring it back down as a massive headache struck. Bringing his head back down to the ground, he closed his eyes and slowly lost consciousness again.

* * *

_Several minutes later... (Or about 30 minutes... give or take)_

* * *

He regained consciousness to find his headache partially gone and a jabbing pain on his side. As his head cleared, he realized that the pain was only coming from side right. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to his hip, and to his horror, almost the entire right side of his pants were dark crimson with blood and his leg partially ripped apart.

'Holy crap! How did that happen?! Okay, calm down, ju-' He thought, but is interrupted by another voice in his head.

"'By seria you're alive Hunter! Don't do that again!'" The voice in his head said. Hunter felt that the voice is familiar somehow, but couldn't make out why, until he hears the voice still talking."'-And I repeat! Don't ever try to so that again without a crystal, you'll kill yourself!'" the voice said.

'Uh-huh, okay' Hunter thought, but was only met with silence from the voice.

"'...You don't remember anything do you?'" The voice asked.

"Yes I do," Hunter said, hoping that the voice in his head believed him, and thinking whether or not the voice was a hallucination from blood loss.

"'Oh really? Then what's your birthday?'" The voice asked, with a hint of a sarcastic tone. That was what hit Him the most, he couldn't remember anything!

'this is starting to turn out like one of those cheesy, badly written stories' he thought.

"'You do know that I can hear your thoughts right?'" the voice said,

'oh...fuck.' He thought, 'but still, this has me feeling we're in a story that's being written by a newbie author'.

"'Don't get off track hunt, get up, take in your surroundings, and check if your wounds 'still leaking'". He thought about about it and slowly rose his head to see that he's in a forest clearing, other than that, it wasn't much.

Looking down his body, he sees that (other than his bloody right side) he's wearing military BDU pants and a T-shirt with a vest. He then noticed the rifle laying next to him. The rifle resembled a regular military bolt-action rifle, nothing else special about it. 'well, that's gotta do for now. Now about the GIANT FUCKING WOUND!' he thought, then turned over on his back and noticed the unusually long and fluffy tail. 'what the? Since when did I- Wait a sec...' He thought, then had a _'wonderful'_ idea, so he began to pull up his sleeve, which revealed an fur covered arm. The fur was interesting in itself, it was mixes of light brown, dark brown, and the occasional specks of white, it is also patterned with large spots. '...well that answers the reason. Wait what was I about to do? Oh yeah, the wound' He thought, and and he looked down at it to check for bleeding of infection, but to his surprise, it was fully healed. Even his leg, which was almost entirely severed off, was entirely healed.

'"Wow, You took that long to check your wound. If you were human, you would've died and that would've been bad.'" The voice in his head said sarcastically, "'Oh well, let's get go-.'" A scream all of a sudden pierced the air, interrupting the two out of their talk.

"That's not good, shall we?" hunter asked, already getting up and ready to go.

"'What choice do I have, I'm part of you, remember? I'm in yo mind son! OOOOOOOOOOOHHH!'" The voice said. Rolling his eyes, he began to check the rifle, "'Do you even remember how to use that?'" The voice asked,

"Kinda, but let's get to whoever screamed" Hunter said. As he finished up checking the rifle, he noticed that he only has 20 shots left for said rifle. "looks like I gotta make each shot count" He said to himself, just as he hears something move through the underbrush to his right, causing him to tense up and ready the rifle towards the sound.

He crouched there for several tense seconds, then the noise stopped. He got up and slowly walked over to the bush where the noise stopped, rifle at the ready. 'this better not be that cliche thing where the unknown thing jumps out at the person' he thought,

"'Now don't you jinx the situation buddy, and yeah, it kind of does,'" The voice in his head spoke, but as he listened to it, the rustling began again, and then something crashed into him.

Caught by surprise, he threw whatever was on him off to the side and aimed his rifle to it. He was surprised at what he saw, instead of a cliche horrible monster, it was a person. The person pretty much looked like some sort of anthropomorphic canine. He began to blush immensely when he looked at the person's chest, and noticed that it was a she. He immediately looked away, only to hear more noise coming from the bushes. He just turned his rifle towards the noise just as two armor-clad figures emerged from the bush.

"Found her, looks like one of the mercs caught her," One of the figures said.

Hunter began to think of a plan as the first figure was talking to someone on his communications device, the second figure began to move to the girl. 'Great, if I target the guy walking to her, the other guy will call for backup. If I attack THAT guy, the other one might use her as a hostage or kill her instantly...damn' he thought, then he remembered the holsters. 'I'm so fucking stupid! wait, why do I have two holsters?' He thought, 'Never mind, I gotta find a way to take them both out quickly without alerting anyone el- OH SHIT, HE'S BEEN TALKING TO ME THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME!'.

"Hey kid, you listening? Or are you out of it?" The soldier said,

"Sorry, I am now. So what did you say?" He asked, noticing for the first time that the soldier was in almost all black armor, and what caught his attention most, was the futuristic-looking assault rifle he held.

"I asked you a question, you gonna have you turn with her or not?" the person said, "you caught her for us, we just want to repay you."

"Sure, I'll take a turn with her," Hunter said, trying to hide his disgust at what they were gonna do to her. 'Looks like I can just get away with her when I "go at it" with her... I really feel like I gonna regret it later.' He thought, "well, let's get started then," he said to the soldier, who just began to lead him towards a tree. To his surprise, behind the bushes was a hill with a small cave near the bottom. As he stared stupidly at the cave for missing it somehow, he began to hear struggling to his left. Looking towards the sound, he was immediately greeted with the sight of the girl bound and gagged in front of him.

"Well, we'll leave you to your business, have fun, and don't forget to make it quick, we need to get her back to base," one of the soldiers said and they began to walk towards the mouth of the cave. As soon as they were out of sight and hearing, he turned to the girl and walked over to her. As he neared her, he saw that she was looking at him with total fear in her eyes, which caught his attention due to their color, which are almost a sky blue. It gave her almost a look of childish innocence. The look alone caused his anger to rise up.

"'keep it under control hunt, just cut her loose and get both your asses out of there before they find out and torch your ass,'" The voice said, which Hunter reluctantly agreed to. He drew his knife and began to walk towards the bound girl. As he neared her, she started trying to scoot backward only to hit the cave wall, then she just laid there trembling at what was she thought was gonna happen to her. When he got close enough to her, he began to reach for her bound feet, she began to try to kick him in the face. He instinctively recoiled back in surprise, fur standing on end. As he began to regain his composure and flattened the fur on his tail, he had to think of a way to get her out of harm. Then he noticed the utter fear in her eyes.

'Great, she's scared out of her mind, there's almost no time left to get away, and th- Aw fuck, that's what she's scared about, and what she was looking at,' He thought, as he slowly began to raise his hands in the air. While he was thinking, one of the soldiers had snuck up to them and pointed the barrel of his gun to hunter's head.

"I knew we shouldn't trust you. Well, looks like you're going to base with us, now get up," The soldier said, and he began to jab Hunter in the back of his neck to get him to stand up.

'Apparently, jabbing a guy in the back of their neck with a gun is a good indicator for them to get up and walk a few feet away to kill them,' Hunter thought. As he got up, he quickly spun around and quickly hit the weapon out of the soldier's hand, as soon as he did that, he un-slung his rifle and swung it like a club at the soldier, and felt it connect. He then hit him again with the butt of the rifle to make sure he stayed down. As soon as he went down, he heard a strange noised at the entrance, turning towards the noise, his eyes widened as he saw the other soldier aiming his rifle at him.

* * *

_A.N: Well, that's the first chapter out, I'll try to update as much as I can, but a-OOH! Shiny thing!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N: Sorry about the wait there everyone, but I almost entirely forgot about this story... (TEEHEE)_

_And starfox is copyright to Nintendo_

* * *

_I'd rather die protecting someone I don't know, than fighting for a cause. Most of the time, fighting for a cause that pretty much yells out "SHIT'S GONNA HAPPEN SOON!" Yeah, if I had a choice between protecting someone I don't know or who I care about and fighting for a cause, I'd choose protect the person. But, there can be exceptions to fighting for a cause._

_And onto other news, apparently my fur takes 3 days to grow back. Seriously, what are those military shavers made of? Jet turbines and katanas with tiny chainsaws? I'm surprised they didn't take my skin off!  
**-Part of Hunter's diary entry for June 8, 2012  
**_

* * *

'Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, how did I end up in this mess again?' Hunter thought, as he watched the other soldier slowly walk up to him, rifle pointed at his head.

"'Well, I can't tell you that much, since my core is damaged, but I can tell you this, you walked into the wrong neighborhood motherfucker. But before you do anything, just wait and listen,'" the voice in his head said, to the confusion of his host.

'Wait what? Core? What are you ta-,' he thought, but was quickly interrupted by movement to the bushes behind the soldier, "let me guess, backup?"

"Yep, you really messed up big time kid." The soldier said with a cocky grin. As he finished speaking, a small squad wearing similar armor to the previous soldier walked in from the bushes, and all held wicked looking futuristic weaponry that look like they can turn him into Swiss cheese in one shot. He noticed that of the others, the one in the front had brighter armor and golden like trim.

"So, this the kid who tried to help her escape?" The possible commander asked.

"Yes sir, he was. So what are we gonna do with him?" The soldier in front of him asked.

"You want to know what to do with him?" The commander asked the soldier, "I want you to drag him to the girl, and shoot him. Let her know what happens when she runs from us, again." The soldier nodded and then he motioned for hunter to turn around.

'Great, what next? Some giant alien having to come save my life or something?' Hunter thought sarcastically, 'might as well have just shot myself.'

"'Now don't be thinking that kid, and by the way, duck,'" The voice said, "'Oh and the names Mac.'"

"Wait? WHAT?!" He yelled, still confused ever since he woke up a few minutes ago (Yes, it escalated REALLY quickly). As if to answer his question, a large wave-like crescent flew over his head and exploded in front of him, sending him flying into the cave floor, sending him into a daze. As his vision and hearing became hazy, he heard the faint sounds of combat, explosions and screams as something or someone attacked the soldiers. By the time he noticed it going silent, his vision began to fade out in black. Again...

* * *

_Some time later... (But not that long, just pretend about 10 minutes)_

* * *

He didn't know what it was, but whatever it did, he felt the most painful headache he had ever experienced. "Ow, damn that hurts." he said to no one specifically as he tried to sit himself up, only to have the pain make his head hurt even worst and almost sent him back into unconsciousness.

'"Sorry 'bout that, had to get you up quickly. And uh... Don't get up.'" The voice, mac, said suddenly. Much to his confusion, he didn't know what mac was talking about. That was, until the blackness in his vision, he saw himself looking down the shaking barrel of one of his pistols. He saw that the now former prisoner was holding the pistol in her hands with the same scared look on her face as he had seen before.

"S-Stay down! I m-mean it!" She screamed in an uncertain tone. He looked on with a look of uncertainty and shock for a few seconds, before his expression changed to a more relieved look, which gave her a turn to look confused.

"Hey look, let's just calm down here. Let's put the gun down, and just talk about it. Okay?" He said nervously as he tried to get up into a sitting position, only to be stopped by her forcing the gun to his head, with a look that meant that she could shoot even at the sound of leaves being blown around by the wind.

"I said stay down! I-I'll shoot, I mean it!" She said more nervously. He laid there watching the pistol pointed at his face, that was, until mac spoke (thought?) to him.

'"Just try to reason with her, she's got the upper hand and a glock to your face. Just whatever you do, don't grab for it."' Mac instructed. As if he never heard him, Hunter just slowly grabbed the gun, and gently took it out of her hands as she stood there shocked, and watched as he stood up quickly and looked at her with an attempt to calm her with a calm look on his face to no avail, as she stood there shaking, with a look of fear and shock in her face. So in an another attempt to calm her, he slowly and daringly stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her in a soft embrace.

'"Yeah, like that's gonna wo-'" Mac said, before he got interrupted as the girl collapsed in Hunter's embrace and began to cry. '"Okay, so she fall for your charm, so what? It's not like anyone's gonna know about it in a book or video.'"

"There, there, you're safe now. Everything's all right." Hunter said to the girl, acting completely oblivious to Mac's ranting. The girl never stopped crying, but she looked up to look him in the eye in disbelief and sadness. His breath caught as he got a good look at her. Her facial features were that of a Australian shepherd's, with mostly white fur making up most of the coloring with the exception of a grey patch on her right eye. Her blue eyes themselves, caught his attention as they look right into his, as they showed her fear of the situation. She then rested her head on his chest and continued crying, saying something that he can't quite hear.

'"Uh kid?'" Mac inquired.

'Not now, can't you see I'm having a moment you'll never have?' Hunter thought, as he leaned back against a tree to sit down.

'"Ouch. I was gonna say this, KNIFE!'" Mac yelled in his head. Hunter didn't know what he meant, until he felt the sharp tip of a knife press on to his gut. His eyes widened in shock at what's happening, all the while she looked at him with a look of desperation at him as she held the knife, ready to push the blade in. She opened her mouth to speak, only to have _her_ eyes widen in shock as she felt a barrel press against her gut.

"Drop. The. Knife," He said in a low threatening tone, the click of his gun readying adding in what will happen if she didn't. She dropped his knife in fear, prompting him to lower his gun a well, leaving her with a mix of shock and fear etched in her face. He began to hold her closer, and slowly leaned back against a tree to sit both of them down.

Looking at his surroundings, he was shocked at the devastation. Scorch marks dotted the ground and the trees, parts of some form of armor littered the ground in front of him. It wasn't until he looked up, that he was shocked to see it, a helmet belonging to one of the soldiers, jammed into the trunk of a tree near the mouth of the cave. In fact, the only part that didn't have any debris or scorch marks was the cave entrance, like whatever did this was trying to protect something, or someone.

'"Don't look at me, I'm just an artificial intelligence that's also the voice in your head.'" Mac said suddenly.

'I wasn't thinking that it was you, and plus, how can I see you anyway? besi-' hunter thought, before he felt the girl shifted to look up to him.

"I-I wanted to apologize, you know, for what I tried to do." She said in a soft voice, and looked down like a little kid being berated by their parents. Hunter opened his mouth to speak, but instead leaned his muzzle towards a bent ear.

"I forgive you, of course, you didn't need to." Hunter said softly, while he slowly reached for something. "But I need a favor, how do I work one of these?" He asked, showing her one of the wrist-pads the soldiers had. She looked up at him with a look of shock and confusion, she grabbed the wrist-pad and began to press a few buttons on the black rectangular box until an interface suddenly popped up with screens and a jumble of unreadable symbols, well, to him, not her though, by how she kept pressing certain lines and screens to change the interface. It was a while before she gave it back to him. Looking down, he saw a map that showed what looked like coordinates, and a blinking dot that was ,what he assumed, them.

"There you go." She said in the same soft tone as she looked back down.

"Uh, so I never got your name by the way, what was it?" Hunter said in an attempt to at least get to know her, "mine's Hunter."

"A-Alex." The girl, alex, said in (still) the same soft voice. He was about to say more, until he thought he noticed something moving in the cave. He thought it was what ever had did the attack on the soldiers, but he didn't want to know if it's actually friendly or not. Getting up, he grabbed his rifle laying bye the side of the cave entrance.

"I think it's time for us to go, whatever did this might not be friendly when it sees us. So let's go," Hunter said, and turned around, only to jump back startled with his fur on end when he saw Alex standing close to him, who also jumped back at his reaction.

"Sorry, didn't know how fast you were," he said with a slight nervous chuckle, "let's just go before anything happens."

"Okay," She said, he noticed the slight hint of a smile on her before he turned around and started moving towards...somewhere.

'Let's see here,' He said, looking down at the map. It resembled a regular map with red lines waving around in it, with an experimental swipe of the screen, moved the map the left and proceeded to keep doing it until something strange passed through the screen. Quickly swiping back, he saw that all the red lines met in a circle, surrounding a circle of blue lines.'Okay, this should be the safe zone. Let's hope there's a thin spot to sneak through. This is gonna be a while, looks like a month long walk on foot.

"Alright Alex, let's go," Hunter said, motioning to Alex to follow him, "I'm getting you to somewhere safe."

As they walked into the bush, a pair of glowing yellow eyes watched them as they went out of sight from the cave.

* * *

_Okay, so maybe daily chapters aren't a good promise to get from me, I'm gonna try my best at pumping out chapters for you guys. And to Phantom, yes, I gotta work on punctuation._


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N: Well, I still keep forgetting about this story..._

_And to Phantom R.D.S Foxx: I seriously believe I was on something when I started the story with that chapter. I'm toning down on the sarcasm for the next few chapters._

_PS: The first chapter is gonna be revised. Looking at it just makes me cringe..._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Getting a move on**

'"you sure you know where you're going?"' Mac questioned. He had noticed that they had been walking for at least 10 minutes now, and so far, nothing but forest, mountain, and the same damn tree split in half by something.

'nope'

"'then would you stop moving for one se-'" Mac yelled until he got interrupted as hunter suddenly yelped as he tripped over something and landed face first on the ground. Groaning quietly in pain, hunter wiped dirt and twigs off his face until his ears turned to the sound of stifled giggling behind him. When he turned around to see the source, he was met with Alex covering her mouth with one hand as she attempted to laugh quietly, that was, until she saw him watching with a blank look on his face. As they stood there watching each other, he could almost hear the nervous 'gulp' from Alex while she stared at him nervously.

"Uh, I'm alright, yeah, uh, let's go," Hunter said awkwardly, he could almost hear the smack in his head as Mac listened on.

'"Uh, I think you need to look at what you tripped on,'" Mac said. Confused, Hunter looked down, and well, what he saw was not what he was expecting. Picking it up, it revealed that he tripped on a large, black, and simple looking backpack with one slightly smaller pack on the front and two smaller pouches on the side, but despite all that, something about it told them both what its true intention was for. Turning it around, he noticed a name stitched near the top of the pack in bold white letters stitched in the front: HUNTER

"Huh, creepy and convenient," hunter said to no one in particular. Shouldering the pack, he almost fell on his back as the packs hidden weight almost sent him onto his side. 'jeez, this thing weighs a ton! what's in this thing?'

'"Enough stuff to make me wonder how you haven't broken your back yet... But none of that now, we've been walking in circles for the last few minutes, so go and find out where the hell is that giant-ass circle on the map, and make it quick, you don't want to take too long,"' Mac said nonchalantly. Hunter agreed silently, even though he wanted to question Mac, he knew he was right about them being lost. Taking off the pack, he unzipped it and kneeled down as he rifled through the contents until he found what he needed and quickly pulled it out, a large set of binoculars. As he pulled them out, a pair of wires dangled off the middle connected to something, upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a pair of large ear-buds, which in turn, were connected to a small black MP3 player, or what he assumed is one.

'well, at least I got myself some entertainment,' Hunter thought.

'"Now that you got everything you need, climb that big-ass tree over there and orient yourself,'" Mac instructed, '"now get going.'"

'Okay, okay, I get it,' hunter thought to mac. He walked up to the tallest tree he found, an oak tree or whatever it is, and began to climb up the trunk. Ignoring Alex's questioning, he continued to climb higher, marveling at how high he was already, and that if he flexed his hands and fingers just the right way, he could extend out his strangely long claws to get a better grip on the bark. It wasn't very long before he reached the top, and what he saw, took his breath away almost instantly at the sight that beheld him.

"Okay, this is gonna be harder than I thought," Hunter said nervously. He could see something out in the distance, a wall of some sort, his objective. But what made him nervous was what they had to cross; a large expanse of forest, fields, and valleys. "Ah crap, this is gonna be a while, but it is a pretty sight."

"'Yep. Now, any questions? No? Okay, now get going. And check your damn compass,'" Mac ordered.

'Fine fine, let's just hope we get there in time,' Hunter answered. He was nervous, but he knew he had to get her to that walled area. They were after Alex for a reason, and he can't let them get any close to her. Checking the compass for one last time, he saw he needed to head north, and pretty far north to be exact.

Climbing down the tree, he hopped down and checked the compass again before putting everything but the music player back in the pack and slinging it onto his back as he turned to Alex, "Alright Alex, you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Alex mumbled.

"Uh, okay then. Let's go," Hunter said enthusiastically and turned around quickly, losing his smile as they trekked towards the walled city. He couldn't get what's making her so shy and reserved. That was, until Mac interrupted his thoughts.

"'Maybe it's the two reasons that she's like that. One, she thinks you're gonna take her to some place the guys earlier were gonna take her if you hadn't bumped into her, and two, your right pant leg is all bloody and more torn than Swiss cheese, so yeah, maybe that's why."'

'...oh. Speaking of which, I woke up with my leg partially torn off, and yet, it's now fully healed. Why?'

"'It's a long story, and you need to watch where you're going or you're gonna lose something,'" Mac said quickly. Hunter quickly listened and stopped walking, looked down, and saw a small thin string hanging between two branches at around the height of his chest.

"What is it Hunter?" Ignoring her question, he slowly traced the length string with a finger, and quickly unsheathing a claw and cut the string with a small flick.

"I don't know what, but I think I ju-" he barely moved 5 steps before an explosion sent him flying before he could finish his sentence. He hit the ground hard and rolled onto his side, gritting his teeth in pain as from the hard landing he just did, "or not... Ow."

'"And that's why you should just check before you cut stuff. Don't worry, I think that was a lethal one,'" the voice in his head said matter-of-factly. Hunter just let out an exasperated sigh and gently laid his head back and closed his eyes as the dizziness and events of the last hour or so caught up with him, until a sharp jab of pain hit him gave him another headache, '"No rest for you yet, now you two better get goin' before I make you seem like you're crazy.'"

'Okay okay, jeez.' He got up and shook his head to clear his thoughts until he yelped in surprise when something slammed into the back of his head hard and shatter into thousands of pieces. He quickly grabbed his pistol and whipped around to face whoever hit him in the back of the head and found himself aiming right at Alex who stared back in fear as she clutched the broken branch she used. Holstering the pistol, he slowly moved forward and gently took the branch out of her hands, eyes staring at each other in a combination of emotions. As he stared into her wide, fear filled eyes, he slowly threw the branch somewhere off to the side and snapped some fingers in front of her with his free hand, startling her out of the trance-like state she was in. "You alright there?"

"U-Um, yeah, I am..." He skeptically looked at her in concern, but shook his head.

"Uh, I see then. Alright... let's go then. Besides, I don't think our parents are gonna be quick to look for us, right? So, let's have some fun on our way, play some pranks, scare some kids, steal food from tables. That sort of stuff." A feeble nod was all he got as an answer to his terrible attempt of a friendly joke.

'"Hunter, do us all a favor and have a cup of shut the fuck up.'" He sighed, mumbling out as many sane swear combinations to himself as the trio walked through the forest. As he continued muttering out curses, he felt a hand gently rest on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Alex looking at him with concern.

"Is anything wrong hunter?" He just shook his head and turned around, checking his compass with a slight smile as they continued hiking across through the forest. He couldn't believe it, she actually worried about him; Alex, worried about him when she shouldn't be. He felt a familiar hand rest against his shoulder several minutes later, "Are you sure you're alright? I mean, well, you kinda seem upset and well- EEP!" she squeaked as he turned around, rushed forward, and had her in another hug. He gently rubbed his muzzle back and forth across her head, messing up her black hair.

"I said I was fine, but thank you for worrying about me. But right now, you should watch yourself." He gently whispered under a lopped ear and felt her shiver in his arms as he pulled away. "Now come on, we have to keep going."

"'Reeeeeal smooth kid. Real smooth." He turned around, rolling his eyes at Mac's remark, and ducked under a low branch before stopping as he looked over his shoulder to check on Alex, who followed close by with a blush showing through the white fur of her cheeks. He continued on walking with her close behind until the sun was casting an orange glow through the trees. They continued the trek into the night, until Alex yelped as she tripped one something, and Hunter doing the same thing as something stepped on his tail and Alex fell on him, making both of them fall to the ground, knocking the air out of him as she got off him. "'I think you two need to stop for the night. YOU might be able to see in this, but I don't think she can."' Hunter knew that Mac was right, while he could see in the dark as well as day, but she couldn't. He turned around to face Alex, watching in slight amusement

*Several minutes of uneventful night trekking later (Other than a few times where either of them tripped)*

"Okay, this place should be good enough." The clearing they were standing in looked like a campsite, what with most of the plants removed from most of the clearing, and the obvious circle of stones on sand, so it wasn't hard to figure out what it was they were in. He took off his backpack and tossed it under a tree near the edge of the clearing as he turned back towards Alex, who stood there looking around the clearing. "Alex, can you get the fire pit ready while I get some wood?"

"Sure," she quietly answered as he started to go through the trees, picking up logs and sticks he found on his way.

"'Yeah, trust her with most of your most cherished personal possessions,'" Mac remarked,'"seriously, most of your things are in there."'

"So? I trust her, mostly. And what do you mean prized possessions?" Hunter asked, he was far enough that he didn't even need to worry about Alex hearing him.

"'Weeeeeell... Things that might help trigger your memory back."'

"Really? well, I'll check on them later. Okay, I think I got enough fuel for the fire." He said,as he turned around, carrying a decently large pile of wood for the fire. Returning back, he saw that the camp was cleaner in a sense. The trash that littered most of the area was gone, the stray sticks and branches were moved into a pile other than the larger ones which she couldn't carry, and the fire pit was cleaned up and already had a pile of wood in it, ready to burn. "Wow, you were really busy while I was gone."

"It's nothing," Alex quietly replied as she began to try and move a log that was almost twice her size but couldn't even lift it an inch. Hunter sighed, gently putting the bundle to the side as he walked over to the log and lifted it up with some effort. "It's alright, I got this."

"Really? Cause it sure looked li- uh, I mean, I-I just want to help." Hunter stammered, cutting off the insult that formed in his tongue. He lifted his end up with a grunt and slowly dragged it away from the clearing. "I'll take this, while you get the fire started." He gently tried to toss the log, but only dropped it, yelling out in pain as a heavier part of it landed on his tail.

'"This is gonna be a really long night."' Mac groaned.


End file.
